


At First Sight

by Tanista



Series: Domestic Adventures (aka Mac & Becky AU) [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Adventures, Family, Ficlet, First Meeting, Gen, Original Character(s), Short & Sweet, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the rebound from Amy, MacGyver falls in love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

\--1972--

He was devastated. He'd really thought Amy was the love of his life, that they would be together forever. But it turned out they each wanted far different things out of their relationship. He couldn't imagine anyone else taking her place.

"Hey, Mac." Michael interrupted his thoughts. "There's someone here who wants to meet you. I think you'll get along really well together." His brother-in-law took his arm and guided him across the room.

Once she was in MacGyver's arms he was instantly smitten. All thoughts of Amy vanished as he beheld blue eyes, reddish-brown hair, delicate features, and a sweet smile.

"Say hello to your new niece, Rebecca Ellen."


End file.
